the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gun Story Alternate Time Line (Jasper and Elaina)
This is an alternate time line of Jasper and Elaina breaking in to find Hela shooting Catt instead of Sozo and Mz. Hyde. '' Jasper Jekyll: (A familiar giant woman charges into the room, helmet dawned. Without hesitation, She grabs Hela by the arm that holds the gun and flips her as hard as she can into the ground, slamming the murderer into the splinters and dislodging the weapon. She then steps on the offending wrist and slowly leans all her weight on it, rubbing her heel in deeper when she hears a series of tell tale crunching noises. She leans in closer- teeth bared. ) You think you're a special human, eh? Hela Hyde: *Hela frowned at the sight of the giant charging at her, a flicker of fear crossing her face. Then she was suddenly in the air and slammed into something hard, gasping as the wind was knocked out of her. Grimacing and coughing when it was repeated, she stared up at the woman in stunned pain.* W-Why are you-? *Pressure started to build on her wrist, her face contorted in pain and it wasn't long before she was screaming. She struggled to free her wrist, cursing and sobbing in equal parts.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina hears Hela screaming and comes running* ... What did you do now? *sigh* whatever she did, I'm sorry... How bad was it? *glares at Hela but feels bad her friend was getting hurt* Catt Hatter *Just then, Elaina glances over to the carpet and sees Catt, with a bloody hole blown through her skull.* Ms Elaina Hyde: . . . *looks back at Hela, tearing up* Hela... Wh-why would y-you...? *sniffles and wipes her eyes* b-be right back... *she runs away quickly* Jasper Jekyll: ( Jasper holds there for a moment, her menacing grin dissipating into a disappointed frown. She removes her foot and instead grabs Hela by the forearm, pulling up into the air at eye level. ) Aww why so sad? I thought you LIKED hunting! Where's that disrespectful sass? ( She drops Hela, allowing her to fall the full eight feet into the shattered floorboards. ) How disappointing. Hela Hyde: *Hela grimaced and bared her teeth at the giant, panting.* I'm ''sorry... I'll try... To do better... *She managed to growl, her hurt wrist protectively pressed against her chest. Her heart leaped to her throat as she fell and her cries of fear were cut short by the impact, laying stunned on the floor.* Jasper Jekyll: ( Jasper picks up the gun and points it at Hela. ) What a waste of time. Hela Hyde: *Hela groaned and struggled to get up, cradling her injured wrist.* Sorry for being such a disappointment. *She snapped, glaring.* Jasper Jekyll: ( Jasper places her foot on Hela's chest and shoves her back down. ) Oh? But I thought you were a special human. ( Her eyes widen in faux recognition. ) I get it! You're special because you don't actually believe you're human! ( Jasper shoves the gun into the waistband of her pants and snatches Hela's injured wrist. ) Allow me to educate you. ( She takes the pointer finger and bends it all the way back. ) You feel that? Hela Hyde: *Hela glowered at the giant but didn't say a word, gritting her teeth to keep from crying out as her already bruised and battered back took another hit.* I'm not special. *She muttered before yelping in pain, gasping as her finger was pulled farther back than it should go.* Y-Yeah, I feel it.. *She hissed through her teeth.* Jasper Jekyll: You feel that because you're HUMAN. You're a bag of flesh like everyone else. ( She drops the hand. ) I didn't fight for this planet so that garbage like you can take it over. It was later revealed that Jasper also crushed Hela's tibias to reduce her mobility and prevent her escape. This however did not make it into the story. Discussions Obtained From The Adventures of Hela Hyde Category:Side Story Category:Hela's Arc Category:Alternate Time Lines